


No Harm in Looking

by JantoJones



Series: Further Brief Briefings [35]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	No Harm in Looking

Sitting on the sidewalk in front of Del Floria’s tailor shop, with his back against the railings, Illya Kuryakin waited. He and Napoleon were supposedly heading for the airport but, on the way out, they had just reached reception when Solo had darted back in. He shouted that he would follow Illya out in two minutes. 

That had been twenty minutes ago.

As they were getting a cab, and accounting wouldn’t take too kindly at paying a driver to sit idling, Illya chose to sit down after five minutes. He could have easily gone back inside but, as it was a nice day, he decided to wait outside. Glancing at his watch, he sighed in frustration. His partner could plan an operation down to the second, but his personal timekeeping was abysmal. As shadow fell across him and he found himself looking at a pair of purple leather high heels.

Slowly looking up, Illya’s eyes took in two exquisitely shapely legs which became hidden at the knee by the hem of a purple cotton shift dress. He allowed himself to admire the shape of the woman’s hips, waist and cleavage. It was then he noticed the red hair and realised who he was looking at so intently.

“April!” he exclaimed; embarrassed at being caught out. “I’m sorry, I hadn’t realised it was you.”

He quickly jumped to his feet.

“Clearly, darling,” the female agent replied, with a knowing smile. “I know you’re hardly a monk, but I never thought I’d see you looking so wantonly at a woman. And there’s no need to apologise. It’s nice to know that I can melt the Ice Prince.”

“I..I..”

“Illya, it’s ok,” she assured the stuttering Russian. “While I don’t generally enjoy being ogled, I can make an exception when it’s from a man who rarely shows what he’s thinking. It’s great for the ego.”

“What’s great for the ego,” asked Napoleon.

He had exited Del Floria’s in time to hear the end of April’s sentence. Her words, coupled with Illya’s body language, told something had just happened between the two. His partner seemed to be trying to crawl into himself.

“Now that would be telling,” April told him.

She winked at the blushing blond and, without another word, headed into HQ.

“What was that about, Tovarisch?” Napoleon demanded.

“We’re going to be late,” Illya replied, ignoring the question completely, and holding out an arm to hail a cab.

Napoleon smiled to himself. It was a long flight to West Germany, and he was certain he would get Illya’s secret out of him before they landed.


End file.
